MLP Singing Is Magic
by Theshadow34
Summary: As I really didn't have anything to spend my time properly on then why not make the MLP FIM cast sing songs not from the show T because I'm cautious
1. In The Ocean Blue

The cast of my little pony friendship is magic singing songs with Nicolei the human.

Hey there everybody. Since I have a major writing block for the third chapter to a heart of light, I just got into thinking, why make the cast sing songs not from the show with the addition of Nicolei. The first song is pretty much just a joke so enjoy and remember to leave song ideas. All the characters are probably OOC so deal with it or go take a dump in da sea

In The Ocean Blue. Charlie the Unicorn 3 made by Jason Steele. Sung by Nicolei and Discord.

Nicolei: Oh no.

Discord: When you're feeling all alone, the wells are drone and nobody shown any love to you!

Nicolei: I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy.

Discord: When your heart is cold as stone, just change your tone, get rid of that groan and the world will too!

Nicolei: Probably gonna go with creepy.

Discord: Cause swordfishes love you, jellyfishes love you, starfish I LOVE YOU, You know it's true, catfishes love you, cuttlefishes love you, blow starfish really loves you! In the ocean blue.

"I chose to skip the rap because of I didn't really feel like it"

Discord: Well, you can ignore this plea, it fine with me but one day you'll see that my words are true.

Nicolei: Please stop singing to me.

Discord: but if you find that you agree, I guarantee that you'll soon be feeling the love too.

Nicolei: I can't wait.

Discord: Cause swordfishes love you, jellyfishes love you, starfish I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER, You know it's true, catfishes love you, cuttlefishes love you, blow starfish LOVE ME, LOVE ME! In the ocean blue!

Nicolei: Oh there goes everyone exploding.

This was the first song. Hope you guys will leave ideas for the next song.


	2. This Day Aria

**MLP singing is magic round 2.**

**This is a known road, it's a song from Hasbro themselves or so I believe. The duet between adversaries, a song of love, it is This Day Aria song by Applebloom and Diamond Tiara. This is a request from a guest reviewer.**

Diamond Tiara: This day is going to be perfect, the kind of day which dreamed since I was small! Everypony will gather 'round, say I look lovely in my gown, what they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

Applebloom: This day was going to be perfect; the kind of day which I dreamed since I was small but instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate, my wedding bells will ring for me at all…

Diamond Tiara: I could care less about the dress; I won't partake in any cake, vows? Well I'll be lying when I say. That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together, the truth is I don't care for him at all. No I do not love the groom, in my heart there is no room, but I still want him to be all mine.

Applebloom: We must escape before it's too late; find a way to save the day, hope, I'll be lying if I say. "I don't fear that I lose him to one who wants to use him, not care for, love, and cherish each day." For I oh so love the groom, all my thoughts he does consume, oh Dark Flight, I'll be there very soon.

[Short dramatic trumpets]

Diamond Tiara: Finally the moment has arrived, for me to be one lucky bride.

Applebloom: Oh, the wedding we won't make, He'll end up marrying a fake, Dark Flight will be…

Diamond Tiara: …Mine, all mine. [Evil laugh]

**That was this day aria performed by Applebloom and Diamond Tiara. I would like to thank the guest for the request as I had fun coming up with an exchange for Shining Armor. Leave a request and I will see if I can make it, just remember to point out the one or more ponies or others, Nicolei included.**


	3. Discord By The Living Tombstone

**MLP singing is magic round 3!**

***Overly hype host steps on stage* Fillies and Gentlecolts, lend me your ears and lets break the very barrier of sound by having the god of chaos himself give you the next power house of a music piece. Give it up for the one, the only; DISCOOOOOOOORD! This song is owned by The Living Tombstone and is also a guest request.**

Discord: I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I have a nagging fear, someone else is pulling the strings! Something terrible is going down, through the entire town, wreaking anarchy and all that brings! I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all…

Discord! I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord! Whatever did we do, to make you take our world away? Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just the stepping-stone for taking back the throne? Discord! We won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away!

Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord! Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!

I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go, now this world is being torn apart! A terrible catastrophe, played by a symphony, what a terrifying work of art!I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all…

Discord! I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord! Whatever did we do, to make you take our world away? Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just the stepping-stone for taking back the throne? Discord! We won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away!

Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord! Disc-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ord!

[Pretty good music plays for far too long]

Discord! I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord! Whatever did we do, to make you take our world away? Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just the stepping-stone for taking back the throne? Discord! We won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away!

**This was a guest request so I'm denying anything that may be wrong about Discord singing an anti-discord song. Well that's the second request and now I'm well equipped! Go to my fb page and check it out, much obliged as it will be the main hub of updates and ideas I want from you guys. Anyway I'm excited to see the cast, Nicolei included, sing the songs you guys request.**


	4. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**MLP Singing is magic number 4!**

**Greetings and welcome to the singing dome! Today we got a real show for you, faithful listeners. Nicolei will be bringing you You're Gonna Go Far, Kid made by the Offspring.**

Nicolei: Show me how to lie, you're getting better all time and turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach! Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet!

Now dance, fucker, dance, man he never had a chance and no one even knew, it was really only you and now, you steal away, take him out today! Nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid!

With a thousand lies and a good disguise! Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!

Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sight, so play it out I'm wide awake; it's a scene about me! There's something in your way and someone is gonna pay and if you can't get what you want, well it's all because of me!

Now dance, fucker, dance, man I never had a chance and no one even knew, it was really only you and now, you'll lead the way, show the light of day, nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid! Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies and a good disguise! Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!

[Epic Guitar Solo]

Dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance, it was really only you!

With a thousand lies and a good disguise! Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!

Clever alibis, lord of the flies, hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes! When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!

**Nicolei is now done with The Offspring. I hope you listeners enjoyed the live transmission straight from the singing dome! Remember to leave song requests and remember to specify the ponies singing and what band that perform the song and we'll see each other soon.**


End file.
